1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail print apparatus and a printing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, many women have nail designs on their nails to enjoy the nail designs as fashion.
Such nail designs can be applied at nail salons for nail treatment and also by the users themselves at home. Nail print apparatuses which are printing devices for automatically printing nail designs are also known. Such nail print apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534083, for example.
However, nails grow every day. Thus, when approximate one week has elapsed since a nail design was applied, there is no nail design on the growing portions near the bases of nails, exposing natural nails.
In such case, the nail design can remain beautiful if the nail design is removed every time the nails have grown.
However, in a case in which the nail design applied to the nails is favorable, for example, the user possibly wishes to have the nail design on the nails as long as possible even when the nails have grown. Furthermore, when the nail design is applied again at a nail salon every time the nails have grown, the cost increases.
Thus, there is a desire to make a nail design applied to the nails last as long as possible.
Thus, for example, the user himself/herself repairs the nail design by applying ink only to the regions where the nail design is not printed, the regions being generated by the nail growth in some cases.
However, since various colors are used for nail designs, it has been difficult for a user to select an appropriate color to obscure the regions where the nail design is not printed, the regions being generated by the nail growth.
Furthermore, since the regions generated by the nail growth are comparatively narrow in general, it has been difficult for a user to repair the nail design by applying ink to the narrow regions.
Thus, the user needs to narrow down, from the start, the choice of design selection by selecting a nail design which obscures the growing portions when the nails have grown or leave the growing portions of nails without the nail design.